


Hekapoo vs. the Forces of Void

by MikeCross



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Ending, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: In order for the end of the oppression caused by hate, Star had to bring destruction to all of Mewni's magic. But with this, many consequences will happen the whole dimension, having as one of them the end of the existence of Hekapoo, as well as the whole Magic High Commission. She embraces her destiny with open arms, believing that she is the best to do... But the memories of her dear friends weigh heavily when she's facing the end of her journey, and during her last moments of life, Hekapoo contemplates what she finally wanted.





	Hekapoo vs. the Forces of Void

“Okay folks, the one for the road is on me!”

A loud and applauded chorus takes over the rather troublesome but at the same time, cozy atmosphere after that female voice announces a last round of drinks. Many people would respond without hesitation that it would be a terrible idea to spend their last moments of life in a tavern located at the end of the multiverse, on the border between existence and nonexistence, but for Hekapoo, that was enough for her.

The sudden change on the mood was in the air and even the odd, misguided guys who stay there to hide on the establishment from the problems that permeated many dimensions knew that a rare but catastrophic event was now on the way. It was a long story told up until now, but to sum it all up in a nutshell, Star, the youngest of the Butterfly family's lineage, was now entering the boundaries of the Dimension of Magic to destroy that force that for centuries has promised prosperity to the Mewnians, but at the cost of a ruthless pride and intolerance that these of their race were causing to the monsters of that dimension, in which many just wanted to live their lives in peace.

Destroying the magic of an entire dimension wasn’t a simple task and free of consequences. By the time Star will be able to fulfill her mission and all Mewni will be deprived of what has moved that world forward for so long, and the long-term results of whether this will ultimately unite Mewnians and monsters were still unknown. But in addition, Hekapoo knew that it would also bring literally the end of the existence of the Magic High Commission.

Being a creation of Glossaryck, a being born of magic in immeasurable times, she and all members of the council would be erased from existence, just like a raindrop falling into a river. Being within minutes of death is certainly a despairing experience for many people, but Hekapoo seemed to be content with it. Neither the gods can be able to tell the woman's age, but as someone who has always lived in Dimension X-103, where time passes completely different compared to places like Earth and Mewni, it can be assumed that H-Poo already had her share of adventures large enough to fill a million of generations and beyond.

Suddenly, a thunderous sound echoes around the place, catching the attention of everyone present. A crash that seemed to involve the whole multiverse in its magnitude. Hekapoo knew that was the signal. She could feel in her soul that Star Butterfly was successful in her mission. The magic was now only a closed chapter of Mewni's history books and with that, the time for Hekapoo had arrived. She quietly gets up from the bench where she has been sitting all this time and promptly calls the bartender.

"Well, it's time to go. How much do I owe you, my fellow mate?"

"Six hundred and fifty dollars." Said the bartender who resembled a white bat."

Hekapoo was silent for a few seconds and all she could do next was to laugh in joy. She hardly believed that even when it was time to leave that plain of existence, Marco was still a present figure in her final moments. It certainly was a great memory to have before you faced your impending end. She promptly took out of her pocket a bundle of money, containing exactly six hundred and fifty dollars, paying the bill she owed to the bartender.

And then a thud and growing tingle took hold of her body. Her existence was already being undone and that was a path of no return. Before she left the place, Hekapoo just gave one last farewell to the regulars in the tavern, who at that moment watched astonished H-Poo became transparent and starts to gradually disappear.

"Guys, it was an honor sharing a drink with you. But I need to go..."

Hekapoo closes her eyes and gradually begins to feel all her sensations fade away. The heat in her skin grew colder and colder. The sounds she heard were getting lower and lower. The feeling that the light was getting weaker and weaker was evident. And in a matter of seconds, Hekapoo can't feel anything anymore...

The woman then decides to open her eyes, facing a very devastating sight. She had realized that she was facing an inhospitable environment, where she floated in a dark expanse, resembling a dense, bluish mist. Hekapoo, as a wise dimensional traveler knew where that was, even though she had never visited it in all the countless years in which she lived.

"So that's how the void looks like..."

Hekapoo then decides to take a test. She takes one of her dimensional scissors from one of her pockets and decides to try to cut the space-time mesh as usual... But nothing happens. That scissors no longer had the power to open portals, and now it was just ordinary scissors... A scissors that were still made of the more special metals of the multiverse, in which it would make an excellent and expensive souvenir, but still a pair of ordinary scissors.

"I don't think I'm going to need it anymore." Hekapoo said smiling as she threw the scissors away and watched them float through the void as it slowly turned into dust, the destiny that everything of the multiverse suffered when it ceased to exist, succumbing to the forces of the void.

Suddenly, H-Poo realizes that the flame that has always been lit throughout her life as a member of the Magic High Commission, glistening on the top of her red hair begins to fade. And with the end of that flame, Hekapoo was sure that all her capacities of dimensional magic had vanished for good... At that moment, she was quite certain that she was only moments away from witnessing her body collapse and her consciousness fading, thus ending with her life. Then, in a final impulse, Hekapoo throws himself into a free fall into the emptiness of the void, with open arms and closed eyes, as if it were a comet that would fade as it entered an atmosphere... Hekapoo had decided to face once and for all to her end.

"It was good while it lasted... Now it's time to say goodbye..."

 

* * *

 

Dimension X-103 isn't a place where you can say that it's the most ideal for a summer vacation... Unless you are a strong and imposing warrior who loves to live the most dangerous and incredible adventures. But you must admit that you are born in this kind of dimension, you must adapt if you strengthen yourself from the tender years of your life, otherwise, death seems childlike compared to the terrors that can torture you for beyond eternity.

It was the kind of fate that a young demon girl seemed not to want to suffer. Dressed in rags, hungry and covered with mud, she crossed the thickest marshes only with a cutting instrument that was more assimilated with scissors. She didn't know where she'd come from, for it was common for anything, from piles of junk to people lost into the multiverse to come down from some dimension by accident. She ran about aimlessly until she saw a shelter made from a stump of a tree, making her face look relieved.

Inside her shelter, she immediately looks for something on the ground with some urgency, and it wouldn’t be long before she saw a carpet of leaves in the corner of that shelter, in which she seemed to cover something. With evident determination, she goes to that corner, discovering that under those leaves there was a small hole in which she began to dig. Her expression on his face seemed stubborn, in which it seemed that no distraction could take away her focus, but suddenly a wise, velvety male voice echoes through the shelter.

"You seem to be too busy with that hole, kid."

The girl looks back in alarm and sees a figure that ends up frightening her and rolling her back as if she were running away. She had come across a tiny bald old man with blue skin, long white beard, with odd eyes, contemplating her with a calm expression. The little girl raises her little blade as if to defend herself from imminent danger.

"W-Who are you?" How did you get into my shelter?"

"Calm down, little girl. I was just passing through this place while I saw you passing through the hustle and bustle." The old man looks at her curiously. "Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls to walk through this desolate land alone?"

"A-As if I had a choice. I live here." The demon girl says in an alert tone.

The little old man then floats to the hole in which the little girl was digging even more curious, and with that, he can't help asking a question.

"I'm sorry, but what are you trying to do with this hole?"

"I-I am... I'm just digging a way out of this dark place." The little girl answered him with a little weak tone. "One day I saw a strange portal rise under that stump, throwing that object before it closed. I want to find that portal again, to see if I can get out of this horrible world..."

"So, you want out of this world, huh? Wouldn't that worry your parents?"

"I... I don't have parents... Since I've known myself as people, I've lived in this place alone..."

"I noticed..." The old man then caresses his beard, somewhat thoughtfully. "You know, little girl, I came from a world that is still being built but doing such a thing alone requires me a lot of work. Why don't you help me with this? I can give you all the tools and skills for you to do this task, and in return, I'll take you away from this place."

"Y-You're serious? But why me?" The little girl questioned him in surprise.

"Well, it's nothing. I just feel that you get the hang of it. So, what do you tell me?"

The little girl thinks for a few moments, but a hopeful smile takes over her face at the moment when she had decided to answer.

"I accept."

"Very well then. We're going to leave. By the way, what's your name?" The miniaturized old man questions her in curiosity.

"Well, I never had anyone to give me a name, so... I gave myself the name of Hekapoo."

"Hekapoo? What an interesting name. You can call me Glossaryck and from this moment on I will be your mentor..."

 

* * *

 

_"..."_

_"Why?..."_

_"..."_

_"Why do I suddenly have this feeling of fear and loneliness?..."_

_"I thought my work in this existence was over, but still..."_

_"Marco..."_

_"Star..."_

_"All those I met on Mewni and on Earth..."_

_"I..."_

_"I..."_

_"..."_

_"I don't want to lose this..."_

_"I'm happy to end my work for good, but..."_

_"..."_

_"No..."_

_"Now that I've met you all..."_

_"So many things I still can do..."_

_"..."_

_"I don't want to leave..."_

_"It's not my time yet!"_

_"..."_

_"I don't want to cease to exist!"_

* * *

 

A pillar of light cuts through the clouds in the sky, hitting the ground hard, and when it breaks, it's possible to see Hekapoo fallen on the floor, trying to regain consciousness. Waking up slowly, H-Poo sits feeling the touch of the grass on her skin, while still trying to recover.

"Ouch... My head hurts... Huh? Wait a minute! Where am I?"

Hekapoo's eyes widen in surprise. She was a few moments ago plunging toward her end, but then, some forgotten memories of her past came to her mind and a despairing feeling took over her heart. And suddenly all she can feel is being thrown on that grassy field without warning. Hekapoo gets up and tries to situate himself to find out where she was. Immediately she realized that she was no longer with her dimensional scissors, and the flame that burned between her horns had in fact gone out, but she was there, still alive. More surprisingly, she finds herself in a place that is both familiar and new. A place that looked very much a mix of Mewni and Echo Creek, Marco's homeland.

Seeing the little town and the Butterfly castle in the distance, Hekapoo rushes toward civilization in order to get answers. She then realized that, despite not having her dimensional powers, she still had its natural powers of her original race, and with that, she takes speed, floating with her feet a few centimeters from the ground. What she was seeing was surreal: apparently, not only Mewnians and monsters were living together but sharing space with Earthlings, which left her mind even more confused.

"What the hell is going on here?"

It was then that she was faced with an establishment in which she appeared to sell tacos, next to a crater full of debris and gray goo. A newly built Britta's Tacos were operating there, with a banner saying "Great Re-inauguration. Now with tourist attractions!", and close by, two familiar figures were there making their meal. Hekapoo can then remember about them, being nothing less than Tom and Janna, who appeared to be there in a kind of date. However, Hekapoo didn't have time to think of friendships unexpectedly becoming something more "special". All she can do is run toward them, drawing her attention.

"Heeeey!"

"Huh?... What? Hekapoo???" Tom was visibly startled to see the former member of the Magic High Commission in front of him.

"Hey, hi H-Poo!" In turn, Janna just greets her with her mannerisms, as if nothing abnormal has happened.

"No time to explain! W-Where am I? Why does everything here seem to be a mixture between the Mewni and Earth?"

"What do you mean? We thought you're..."

"I already said I'll explain that later! Spit it out!" Hekapoo immediately cuts off Tom's words, wanting to hear something that makes some sense.

"Eeer, well... When Star destroyed the magic of Mewni, we thought it would be the end of the dimensional trips between our dimensions, but immediately afterward we hear an explosion and boom!... Hekapoo, listen, Earth and Mewni merged into one world three months ago. We're still trying to understand how all of this happen-

"Marco... Star... Where are both?" At that moment, Hekapoo was only interested to know about Marco and Star's whereabouts.

"What?" Tom was still visibly confused.

"Where are both??" Hekapoo insisted impatiently.

"Err, I think they're at Marco's place now. But..."

Tom didn't have time to finish his words because H-Poo had left the place running, the search of the young duo.

"I'll talk to you later!"

"See ya later H-Poo!" Janna waved good-bye while she drank some more of her soda.

Hekapoo was no longer focused to float. She was striding toward where she remembered being Marco's house, and luckily, her residence was still in the same place, even though the whole landscape wasn't the same as before. She literally jumps around the garden of the Diaz' house and even ignored to ring the doorbell. Hekapoo opens the door urgently, and fortunately for her, she stumbles upon Star and Marco lying on the couch, watching one of their favorite Mexican soap operas, eating some nachos.

"Star... Marco..." Hekapoo said breathlessly and still visibly surprised.

"... Hekapoo?" Marco and Star rise from the sofa saying in unison, amazed to see Hekapoo there, literally invading their house.

"I finally found you both... You will not believe what I'll say, but listen, I was about to disappear, but then suddenly a lot of strange things happened and now I'm here-"

Hekapoo can't even be able to continue with her words as she encounters Marco and Star running toward her, literally throwing themselves toward her in a hug, to the point that all three of them fall to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin-"

Hekapoo looked disarmed as she realized that Marco and Star were in tears as they held her tight.

"Hekapoo, forgive me... I managed to destroy the magic, but until now I felt guilty because I'm as think I... I had killed you. Please, forgive me..." Star was there for forgiveness as if a weight on her shoulders had finally fallen.

"H-Poo... I confess I missed you. It's good to see you again..." Marco was honestly glad to have his fiery friend back.

Hekapoo can do nothing but smile at the two of them while her eyes became wet in tears, which was rare to see of her. And with that, she welcomed both in a precious hug, returning the welcome she had received.

"Yeah... I thought it was my time to leave, but... I decided to stay and finally enjoy a vacation with you guys..."


End file.
